


Miraculous Texting Fanfic

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romantic Comedy, Texting, addicting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: MUST READ!! Also, I need to edit this..fff....





	Miraculous Texting Fanfic

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

@łÿå

Alya: Hey Girl.

Mari: HEY Alya

Alya: So what’s up?!

Mari: (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾  
Nothing much 

Mari: Why 

Alya: GRL cuz...I’m bored and i need a cure (aka a bff)!

Mari: Oh o.k. then 

Mari: well what do u wanna talk about

Alya: *snickers*

Mari: hmm

Alya: ADRIEN AGRESTE!!!!

Mari: whatadreinnowayandidontevenlookgoodcuziminmypjsandImightbumpintohimlikethatonetimeOMGsoawkward 

Alya: Girl, stop denying the fact u like love him.

Mari: Gahhhh not blushing 

Alya: ha ha girl your text blushing though, it’s fact!

Mari: ok ok I am and anyways please don’t bring up Adrien (Luka neither, but mainly don’t bring up Adrien)p>

Alya: Um why?

Mari: Um because he’s 2 cute to b real and i know u Alya 

Alya: :] I’m smirking 

Alya: want Adrien’s number?

Mari: ALYA NO STOP

Mari: f.u.

Alya: here it is girl.

Alya: +33635124

Mari: ALYA KNOCK IT OFF

Alya: Well, u better text him 2 night or I won’t talk to u (until u do).

Mari: Ugh..

Mari: Ugh, fine but it will be so AKWARD

Alya: YES u go and get him girl!!!

Mari: -.-

Alya: BYE!

Mari: Wait Alya

Mari: Alya

Mari: Please

Mari: Hhhheeeelllloooo Marinette here your bestie

Mari: oh god Alya pllleeeeaaassseeeee

Mari: R u still there

Mari: Ugh fine now what was Adrien’s number

Mari: Oh ok i see

So...let’s go to Marinette and Adrien:

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hot Adrien 

Mari: Hi...um..Adriennnn

Adrien: Hello? Father? Nino? Natalie?

Mari: itsss a ah friend yep NOT A FAN GIRL

Adrien: Friend? Who is this? You aren’t a fan?

Mari: yeh a friend Adrien um I’m...Marinette

Adrien: Wait, Marinette from school, right?

Mari: Yes that’s me hehe and u text so formal

Adrien: Yes, I know, but I don’t prefer slang and abbreviations, sorry.

Mari: Eh yes but formals great adriennn

Adrien: Is it, Mari?

Mari: yup 

Adrien: So, um, you just wanted my number right? 

Mari: Yeh

Mari: he he

Adrien: Hah! Your funny, Marinette.

Mari: Oh uh thanks Adrien */////*

Adrien: Uh, Marinette?

Mari: Yah

Adrien: I gotta run because I have a photo shoot in a hour. But, want to text me later?

Mari: YES—I mean yesiwouldlovettoadrien—I mean sure—I-mean if it’s ok with u of c.

Adrien: Mari, of course it ok with me, after all your one of my best friends.

Mari: Thanks Adrien

Adrien: Ha! Ha! Ok, well, see you later then Marinette! Oh, I mean text you later.

Mari: LOL ADRIEN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Adrien: Um, yeah? Ok. You just over exaggerated there, Mari.

Mari: Yeah i guess i did thanks Adrien

Adrien: No problem! Anyway, later.

Mari: Mmmhmm l8ters Adrian

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back To Alya:

Mari: Alya guess wat...i did it but...it was still so akward

Alya: Girl, u did it omggggg!!

Mari: Yeh i did and it will permanently leave a mark ON OUR RELATIONSHIP 

Alya: Girl cool it.

Mari: ughhh why did I even agree to this in the first place (now Adrien will hate me) 

Alya: Um no he won’t and cuz Adrien is beautiful and radiant and dreamy and carefree! Cuz he is your special fragrance.

Mari: AAAALLLLYYYYAAAA nooooooooooooooooooo

Alya: you sure girl? Cuz I’m pretty sure u wanna love him to pieces.

Mari: no well maybe but still...he’ll never like me like I like him and besides he doesn’t even deserve me

Alya: Girl don’t say that cuz I KNOW he wants your love!

Mari: ALYA stop it already

Alya: fine but girl seriously you want him?

Mari: Eh well erm yeh but how do i get him to like me 

Alya: Girl listen up you gotta tell him your true feelings and i noticed he really likes Ladybug.

Mari: H-he d-does

Alya: Well idk, but he’s always carrying around a ladybug pen and stuff but mostly all school Ladybug supplies.

Mari: oh well then do I talk to him about it

Alya: yes and he also always doodles her name in his notebook.

Mari: ok Alya anything else that I need to do

Alya: GIRL just flirt with him (don’t overdue it) and keep cool while being yourself then when the times right TELL HIM!!

Mari: hmmm

Mari: ok so flirt but be myself while doing it

Alya: exactly Girl!

Mari: OK I GOT IT 

Mari: Oh wha Adrien the dreamy is texting meeeee

Alya: Girl! Hhahahhah! U just called ur crush “dreamy”.

Mari: ok bye Alya and seriously STOP (omg this is gonna be SOO AKWARDLY EMBARRASSING)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ok, so back to Adrien and Mari (Marinette):

Adrien: Mari! I’m terribly sorry about the photo shoot taking so long, will you forgive me?

Mari: A-Adrian of c. i forgive ya

Adrien: Great! Well, what’s up?

Mari: Soooo wyd

Adrien: Um, well, my father barely ever lets me leave the house, as you can tell, so I’m basically stuck in my room texting you and waiting for the day he lets me hang out with my friends.

Mari: Oh well i am sorry to hear that Adrien...

Adrien: Mari, thanks for caring.

Mari: Oh—Oh—np

Adrien: So, what do you wanna talk about?

Mari: Uh..well..do u like Ladybug

Adrien: Ladybug? Yes. She is my idol and I really look up to her.

Mari: OMG YOU DO OMG OMG OMG OMG

Adrien: What? Do you look up to her too?

Mari: Uh..ehem..yes actually 

Adrien: Really? Nice!

Mari: S-So A-Adrien h-how d-do u-u f-feel a-about h-her

Adrien: Did’t I kind of already say it, Marinette?

Mari: Well sorta

Mari: hehe

Adrien: Huh?

Mari: Adrien I meant do u...have.................f-f-f-feelings f-f-for h-h-her.......... like as a idol

Adrien: Um, well, yes?

Mari: Oh, I thought that Chat Noir guy really liked her and—

Adrien: Wait! Do you like Chat Noir?

Mari: n-not really cuz he flirts too much and is really annoying to Ladybug always calling her M’lady and Bugaboo (but at least they r a good team)

Mari: I MEAN BLEGH as good friends ok but more then that never

Adrien: Wait, how would you know that, Marinette? How would you know how Ladybug feels?

Mari: Um idk.....

Adrien: I mean, how? The only way you would know that is if...

Mari:...

Adrien: Marinette Dupain-Chang, how? Are you Ladybug?

Mari: Um over text: NO WAY ADRIEN AND WHY ARE U SO CRAZY TO KNOW are you what Chat Noir

Adrien: No! No way! M’Lady, no way.

Mari: wait “m’lady”

Mari: Yes u are don’t lie cuz u just called me that

Adrien: Fine. I’m Chat Noir! Happy, Mari, Ladybug?

Mari: OMG r u serious Adrian

Adrien: What? M’Lady, are you disappointed by any chance?

Mari: NO 

Mari: I’m totally not blushing

Adrien: Wait, did you like my alter ego, Ladybug?

Mari: no...yes..I mean no...I mean yes...yes...

Adrien: Hey! Then we both liked each other from the start.

Mari: Yeah your right silly kitty

Adrien: :)

Mari: Awwn my silly kitty has finally used a emoji 

Adrien: Yep. 

Mari: hehehe

Mari: Sorry Luka I guess ur done for

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//((~The End~))//


End file.
